Love,Fashion, and Passion
by melaniee12
Summary: every girl wants to be her nd he is jus too sexii...wat happens when he finds out sumthin bout his father that he ever knew nd she gets pregnant...Tropay story this is my first story so hope yu enjoy
1. Chapter 1 The Party I Will Never Forget

_**Chapter 1: The Party I'll Never Forget**_

Troy and Gabriella entered the party. He looked around to try and find his friends. He checked on the dance floor and saw Sharpay dancing with the football captain Joe (Sharpay nd Joe are not goin out), both of them were dancing to the song 'Tokyo Drift' by the Teriyaki Boyz. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a pink tube-top, with black high-heels. Troy was looking at her up and down; while licking his lips.

"Hey Gabi..What's up?" as Taylor said walking with Chad hand in hand.

"Nothing! We were just going too look for you two" Gabriella said as she was staring at Troy. "Come on Taylor, lets go dance on the dance floor" as Gabriella was moving to the music, and walking with Taylor to the dance floor.

Sharpay and Joe came, Joe and Chad were walking away while talking. Troy asked Sharpay if she wanted to dance with himand she agreed. As they were walking to the dance floor, the song 'Low' by Flo-Rida ft T-Pain. Everytime it said 'Shawty got low low low low low low...' she would always go down slowly, and come up with her ass. As they were dancing, the song changed to a slow song (Troy isn't a big fan of slow songs). As they were walking back Sharpay was singing alongto the song:

What did I do to deserve this i didn't even get one last kiss from you

Oh baby God took your love from me

He needed an angel so it seems

I need too feel your hands all over me

I need too feel you kissing me

I need to feel you holding me

I need to feel your touch cause I miss your love so much

_After_

"Hi Troy, want a drink?" Gabriella asked as she was getting herself a cup.

"Ya, thanks Gabi" Troy said.

"No problem, Mr.Bolton" se said as she poured the drinks.

Troy turned to Sharpay who was still singing:

It's hard for me to tell you I love you as I'm standing over your grave

And I know I'll never hear your voice again

Why did you leave me  
Why couldn't you just stay

Because my world is nothing with out you

Now I don't know what to do with myself

While Sharpaywas singing, Gabriella put a pill (a drug if yur slow) in Troy's cup (if yu kno why..nd if yu dont i feel srry). He said no to her 20 times.

"Here you go, babez" she said when she gave him the cup.

"Thanks, babe" he said. Then he drank the whole thing. Sharpay was drunk, so she went to the dance floor with Troy. While they were dancing (very very dirty) they started to make-out, then they walked help up to Sharpay's bedroom. She took off Troy's jacket (if yu go on my profile yu will see all the pics for this story). Then she took his shirt and throw it on the floor, he un-did her bra and took both her shirt and bra off. They both took off their pants/skirt. They both started to kiss as he grabbed her, she wrapped her legs around him and started to move up and down.

"Harder. Harder. TROY GO HARDER!" she demanded. After 15 hours they stopped and fell asleep.

"Sharpay, I have to tell you something important. Well...umm...how do I put it this way...Well...umm...I...like...you" Troy said playing with her hair.

"Troy, I like you to but you are dating with Gabriella aka my best friend. I don't want to get involved. Sorry Troy,if you two were not dating, then ya I would get involved" Sharpay said when she remember that they were in bed naked. "Holy shit, don't tell me that we just..." Troy nodded his head. She has a shocked face.

He started to kiss her neck, then moved to her cheek, then her lips.

"Don't worry I broke up with her last night" Troy lied. "I love you and only you Sharpay. Nothing, I mean nothing can come between us and I mean it Sharpay" he whispered in her ear as she smiled._ They actually broke up...can this week get better._ Sharpay thought to herself.

She looked at her alarm clock '7:20'.

"Fuck, I have to take a shower, and get dressed in a short amount of time" she yelled as she pulled the covers over her as she sat up.

" We could take one together" Troy said with a wick, she giggled and nodded her head. When they were down they wrapped a towel around themselves. Sharpay walked in her closet and looked for something cute to wear for Troy.

"I'm going to get something to wear" he said as he walked in her closet.

"Here you can wear this" as she passed him a t-shirt that said 'Wildcats' on it and bagy pants with a blue belt. He loved it because it was what he would wear to school. He took out his cell and he sent a text message to Gabriella .

**Bolton14:**

**Gabi i cant do dis anymore**

**Gabi:**

**why not?we have so much fun w/ each other**

**Bolton14:**

**theres sum1 else...well i didnt have that much fun...sry we can still b friends cant we? **

**Gabi:**

**yea i guess so...c u at skool byeD**

When Sharpay ws ready, she got into Troy's car and they drove off to school. When they got to school, everybody was shocked that he broke up with Gabriella and asked Sharpay out (not really shocked cuz every guy wants her nd every girl wants too be her).

"Hi guys...Whats up?" Troy asked.

"Nothing just getting ready for class" Chad answered.

Troy smiled at Gabriella but all she could do was look at the floor or her cell._ I feel sorry for Gabi, but I'm with Pay the girl of my dreams,_ Troy thought to himself._**RING!RING!**_ The bell rang.

"Troy, we have to get to homeroom! Come on Troy!" Sharpay said as she pulled his arm to go to class.

"I'm going. I'm going" he said as he was running after her to try and tickle her. She ran away giggling.

* * *

okaii the pictures of wat troys jacket,nd wat sharpay wears too the party will be on my profileD


	2. Chapter 2 Baby Zac

_**Chapter 2: Baby Zac**_

After homeroom, Troy and Sharpay had parenting class, then gym, then lunch. Just when everybody took their seats Ms.Lavas came in (she is the parentin class teacher).

"Ok, class get in partners because you are going to get a baby for 2 weeks to see if you will pass this course. Now find a partner!" she said walking to her desk.

"Shar, I mean babe" Troy said with a wick, "want to be my partner?"

"Well, I was thinking of going to be with my boyfriend. You should know him, he is the basketball captain" she said giggling.

"Haha, very funny. So babe will you?"he asked again.

"Yes baby. I will be your partner but you **have** to help with the baby, meaning you have to do your part. Ok?"she said with a straight face.

"Yes, I will do my part" he said kissing her cheek, then walked over to Ms.Lavas telling her that they were going to be partners.

They walked back with the baby. Everybody was so excited because they got to be with their girlfriends/boyfriends.

"So Troy, what do you want to name our 'son'" she said adding air quotes.

"What about Zac?"

"Aww...I love it! It's perfect Hi Zac, I'm your mommy Sharpay and this is your daddy Troy" she said looking at her baby (meanin Troy).

"I knew you were going to love it! Hi Zac, when you grow up I'm going too teach you how to play basketball" he said laughing."Haha, Bolton. Very funny I forgot to laugh" she said rolling her eyes and cocking her eyebrow.

During gym class Sharpay and Troy didn't know what to do with Zac so they just took turns watching him.

"Troy it's your turn to watch the baby" she said as she got up and walked over to him.

"Ok, I'm going babe" he said as he ran to them.

"Aww,Pay what's the cutie's name?" all of the other cheerleaders said (Sharpay is the cheerleader captian).

"His name is Zac and his father is coming to get him. See you guys tomorrow" she said flipping her hair.

_Man I love it when she flips her hair like that. I knew she was perfect for me._ Troy thought to himself while walking to Sharpay and Zac. He got there and the bell rang.**Ring!Ring!** It was time for lunch. Troy went to the change room with Zac, he put Zac down for him to change. As he came out he saw Sharpay talking with the cheerleaders. He walked over and took her by the waste, when she got up they took each other's hand (as they always walk) and walked to the cafeteria and got their lunch. They saw Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Martha, Joe, Nick (baseball captian), and Johnny (the fat guy who liks martha).

"Hey guys, this is Zac. He is for a project for parenting class" he said as he greeted them.

"You have one to?!? Gabi and Ry have one, but their's is a girl" Taylor said after taking a sip of her coke and Gabriella showed them the baby and Ryan smiled as a happy father would.

"Aww, she is so cute. What's her name?" Sharpay asked when she sat at the table.

"Her name is Ashley. I just wanted to name my girl Ashley because it is a pretty name"Gabriella said tickling Ashley.

After there other classes, it was time to go home. Troy gave Sharpay a ride home and all three of them (sharpay,troy,nd zac) went to her room. They went to the basement to get a crib for Zac, and walked up the stairs to Sharpay's room. They heard the door open and laughing.

"Ry, is that you?" Sharpay asked to see if it was him.

"Ya, oh and Gabi is here with me" he said starting to laugh again.

"Ok. Anyways Troy is going to stay here for the parenting project. Mom and dad know to" she said placing Zac in the crib as he was sleeping.

Ryan just rolled his eyes. _Why the fuck is he with my sister, _he thought to himself.

"Ok, since Troy is going to stay over. Will it be ok if you stayed over or if I go to your house?" he questioned Gabriella.

"Um..I think I could stay, but first we need a crib for Ashley. Pay and Troy have the crib" she replied as she sat down.

"But he and Shar are twins remember. We have two cribs, I mean three cause of Jackie" he said laughing.

"Oh my bad. I forgot about that" she said as she giggled in a flirtly way.

After a week went by Ryan and Gabriella became closer.

"Gabi, can I ask you something?" he said looking at the floor.

"Ya, sure. What is it?"she said excited.

"Do...you...want...to...go...out...with...me...and...umm...be...my...girl...friend?" he asked shyly.

"YES!YES!YES!YES! And I will repeat YES!" she yelled jumping up and down, then she gave him a hug.

"Since we are going out.Here"he pulled out a necklace out that had the letter 'R'. "So all the guys know that such a pretty girl is mine" he wicked at her and she kissed him for the first time.

"Eww,gross. Don't do that in front of me" Chad said sticking his tongue out and putting his finger in his mouth.

As Sharpay and Troy walked hand in hand with Zac in her other arm.

"Ry, could you watch Zac for like 30 minutes?"she asked him.

"Sure" he said un-wrapping his arms off of Gabriella so he could get Zac."Thanks Ry.Your the best" she said kissing him on the cheek and walking over to Troy.

They walked to a corner and started to kiss.

"Troy!Troy,listen"she said with a straight face.

"Ya,whats wrong?"Troy said backing off of her and looked into her eyes.

"I got an 'A' on the math test and you didn't"she said tooking her tongue out.Troy came close to her and took her tongue in his mouth.He took his tongue and moved it around in her mouth as she did the same.He ended it off by kissing/licking the bottom of her lip.

"Pay,I got something"Troy put his hand in his pocket and took out a little pink box.He opened it and there sitting in the middle was a diamond ring. "HOLY SHIT!Troy you didn't have to do that for me" she jumped on him (her legs were wrapped around his waste) and kissed him.She got a text from Ryan (cell #2):

**EvansBoy23:**

**Shar hurry up 2 de gym sum1 is suppose 2 talk 2 us**

**PinkPrincess:**

**okaii we r comin...bye luv yu(L)**

**EvansBoy23:**

**luv u 2**

"Troy we have to go to the gym.Public Speaker"she said grabbing his hand and running to the gym.

_After_

They looked at the clock '3:05'.**Ring!Ring!** The bell rang.

"Come on Troy,I have something special for you" Sharpay said with a wick. "Babe, you have your swim trunks right?"

"Ya, there at your place.Why?"The confused Troy got a text:

**Chad:**

**yo bolton r u goin 2 come 2 de jam 2nite**

**Bolton14:**

**wat time iz it at**

**Chad:itz at 9:30at zekez houze**

**Bolton14:**

**k ill b there bye**

**Chad:**

**bye**

"Shar, at 9:30 we are going to go to Zeke's house because he is having a jam"Troy said kissing Sharpay."Ok that gives us time to go for a swim" she wicked at him.

He put on his swim shorts,grabbed a towel and went to the pool.Sharpay came down in her wearing a light-pink bathing suit with baby phat sunglasses.Troy came to grabbed her and throw her in the pool.

"TROY!YOU GOT ME WET!" she yelled at him.

"Aww,babe I love you too" he blew her a kiss and jumped in the pool.

He took her againest the wall and started to kiss her. Sucking on her neck as she moved her head so he could.Taking off his swim shorts, he took off her bathing suit. As he was moving her, she place her head back on the tiles of the floor. She went under water and started to use her tongue, as she was doing that he was enjoying what she was doing with her mouth/tongue to Troy jr.When she came up the sun was setting, she asked Troy what time it was.

"HOLY SHIT! We got 30 mintues to get ready for the jam" Troy said.

Sharpay and Troy ran to get ready. Troy put on shorts, with his basketball jersey, and a hoody. When Sharpay was came out she was wearing a pink and brown tube-top (cuz she luvs pink) with a blue mini skirt with black and pink runners and her black and pink chanel bag. Troy's jaw dropped when he saw when he saw his girlfriend.

"Um..Mr.Bolton what are you going to do with Zac?You smart ass"she said as she slapped his arm.

"Get Jackie.She got back just now, and she loves Zac" he said passing the baby to Jackie. As they walked to Sharpay's car, they drove off to the jam.

* * *

okaii for sum people who dont kno wat a jam is it is a party but im slang...nd this story doesnt realy talk bout ryan nd gabriella...it only talks bout sharpay nd troy

plz review thanx D


	3. Chapter 3 The fights

_**Chapter 3: The Big Fight**_

As they entered,Gabriella was drunk and all over Ryan.

"Hey ho,Hey ho,Hey ho!Come on people this jam is live"she said rinding all up on Ryan.Sharpay rolled her eyes cause Gabriella **NEVER** got drunk.

As the song 'Piece of me' came on, Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand and started to dance.

_Meanwhile_

Gabriella was making-out with Ryan,grabbed his hand, walked upstairs to a room and got their freak on(im not goin too go on w/ them too bcuz its bout tropay not ryella). Joe walked up to Troy and whispered in his ear,Sharpay stopped dancing and watched them talk.

"Babe,I have to do something important.I will be back.Did anyone see Ryan?"as the music stopped Troy,Chad,Joe,Nick,Zeke,Jason,and Yankee (the soccer captain) yelled for Ryan.

"RYAN EVANS GET YOUR FUCKING WHITE ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Troy yelled as Ryan came down walking with Gabriella.

Troy whispered something in Ryan's ear and all of them walked out side.Troy took ou his blue gun,his blue era hat,took out a blue bandana and tied it around his neck.The others did the same.

"I heard you fuckers came here cause of the jam.Jealous cause we can afford houses' or done fucking all the girls in West High?"Troy questioned.

"Your right!We came down here to get some girls to fuck.Like her" as one of the bloodz pointed to Sharpay,while licking his lips. "So move out of my fucking way and no one gets hurt" he said pulling out a pocket knife.Sharpay got scaried when she saw the pocket knife.

_Holy shit he is going too kill me.Troy will never let that happen to me, and what are they doing here?_ As her mind got filled if questions.

Troy pulled out his gun and held it side ways as he said "Fuck you! Stay away from my g and you don't get a bullet in your fucking messed up head." Sharpay ran to Troy and put his hand and told him to put the gun away and kissed him on his soft pink lips. As all the bloodz started to laugh and said, "Haha look he is taking orders from a whore." Sharpay slapped him (not troy the bloodz leader), saying "WHO THE FUVK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME A FUCKING WHORE WHEN YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW ME!"

"I know that your fucking around with this fucking crip" he said pointing to Troy.She looked at him and walked away, as the bloodz walked away laughing.

"Shar,wait I can explain it" Troy said running to her.

"I don't want to hear it Bolton.You had this whole time to tell me and you didn't" she said crying. "You are suppose to tell me these things, I told you everything didn't I. I believe so" she said slamming her car door and drove off.

"SHAR I'M SORRY" he yelled hoping she would have heard him.

**Bolton14:**

**babe im sry i didnt tell u.plz dont b mad at me**

**PinkPrincess:**

**im not mad at yu cuz yu didnt tell me im mad that yu kept it from me nd how i found out.im suppose 2 b yur g meanin yu can tell me anythin**

**Bolton14:**

**i thought if i told u dat u wont want 2 b my g anymore**

**PinkPrincess:**

**that will never happen troy i luv yu...i kne that ry is 1 yu could have told me**

**Bolton14:**

**k can i come ova 2 tell u everythin?**

**PinkPrincess:**

**only if yu tell me ****EVERYTHING!**

"Yo, Ry can you give me a ride to your house? I need to talk to Pay."

"Sure get in. Gabi come on"

As they drove on the drive way, Troy opened the door and ran to Sharpay's room. She was writing a song (Never be replaced):

_  
Baby I love you and I'll never let you go _

_But if I have to boy I think that I should let you know_

_All the love we made can ever be erased_

_And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go_

_But if I have to boy I think that I should let you know _

_All the love we made can never be erased_

_And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

As she was singing, Troy was at her bedroom door smiling at her.

_I love for you yes I do_

_I'll be with you as long as you want me to_

_Until (until) the end (the end) of time (of time)_

_From the day I met you I knew we be together but now I know I want to be with you forever_

_I want to married you and have your kids _

_Nothing can compared to the way of your kisses_

_I can say I'm truely happy til this day_

"Shar,I'm sorry I didn't tell you.Can you forgive me?"

"If you tell me everything.Then yes I will forgive you"

He smiled and walked to her. "Ok, well I'm a crip because my dad is one to. That why I **NEVER** wear red, and thats why my basketball jacket is blue. Pay, I was going to tell when it was the right time. I didn't want you to get hurt, but since me and my big mouth said that you were my g they might come after you cause your a cripz g and not a bloodz g. They fuck around with all the girls from West High which is filled with bloodz. They are in grade 11 like us and fuck grade 9 girls to grade 12 girls. They said they were going to crush the jam and fuck you, so I pulled out my gun cause NO FUCKING GUY IS GOING TO FUCK AROUND WITH MY G. Well I can but nobody else can. I didn't want to tell you because I thought that you were never going to talk,look, or think about me" he said sitting on the bed and played with his thumbs.

"Troy that would **Never** happen. I love you to much. I couldn't give you up" she said holding his hand.

She kissed him, she could feel his soft, wet lips kissing back. Moving his tongue around her mouth. Jackie walked in, "EWW!GROSS! Don't do that in front of me. And here is Zac." She gave Sharpay, Zac and walked away not looking back.

"Oh shit! Tomorrow we have to give Zac back" she said crying. Troy took Zac to the crib.

"Babe, I think it's time for bed.Oh can you put those pj's I love so much?" he wicked at her.

"Fine" she walked to her closet and got the pj's that Troy loved. It was a pink tang-top, and pink booty shorts. Troy was going to go give her a kiss but he tripped over the carpet.

"Haha loser! You fell." Troy pretended to cry.

"Aww, baby are you ok?Want me to kiss it better" as she went to go give him a kiss he got up and throw her on the bed. Gave her a big kiss but instead they started to make-out.

"Time for bed you two. Troy you have to cause of the thing that is going to happen" Ryan said standing at the door frame.

"Ok Shar, I'm not going to be with you at lunch because the cripz and the bloodz are going to have a talk" he said as he kissed her cheek, and turned over to get some sleep.

"Night" she whispered.

The next morning Troy woke up. Sharpay was still sleeping, so he kissed her cheek. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. Sharpay woke up, Troy came out all wet with a towel over him. All that was showing was his six-pack (all the girls luv his six-pack).

"Look who is up. Wow you woke up at 1:30" Troy joked.

"Your lucky you have a great body" she said kissing him as her hands were feeling his abs.

As his hands were taking off her shirt, he moved her closer so her breasts were on his sexy chest.

"Troy, we have to get ready for school" she said putting her shirt back on.

"Fine" he said pouting.Sharpay put on a blue wildcats t-shirt with a pink mini skirt. Troy was wearing a blue wife-beater and bagy pants. As they were ready, they got into Troy's hummer and drove off.

When they walked over to Troy's locker the others were there (it waz lunch time nd they sumtimes did that when there waz a fight happenin).

"Troy, it's time. We have to go to their hang-out" Chad said. Sharpay just looked at Troy, then her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Tell your b that he is died! Ohh and baby when he is your going to be mine" one of the bloodz said, then they hang up the phone.

Sharpay just looked shocked and scaried at the same time.

"Shar, what's wrong?Who was that" he said looking at his scaried girlfriend.

"It...it...it ...It was one of the bloodz and he said that he was going too kill you then I was going too be his girlfriend" she said crying.

Sharpay ran to the girl's bathroom.Taylor,Gabriella,Kelsi,and Martha went after her.

"Pay, it's ok.Troy will never let them take you away for him" Taylor said hugging her.

"Sharpay.Troy will never let anything happen to you, he loves you more than he loved me. Pay just listen to your best friend, he is strong and nothing will happen you have all of us" Gabriella said too Sharpay.

"Gabi you never said anything like that. That is the most sweetest thing I ever heard from you" she said hugging her.

"Ya well I save it for good things to help people, and right now my best friend is balling her eyes out because of wat a fucking idoit said too her on the phone. Troy is a great,loveble,smart,strong, and good looking guy, nothing is going too happen to him" she said biting her lip everytime she said Troy.

"Oh my God! Your not over Troy are you? Your going to hurt my brother. Your only dating my brother to get Troy jealous aren't you, well guess what Troy is over you and he is with me! NOT YOU!" Sharpay said yelling at Gabriella.

"If it wasn't for me then you two wouldn't me dealing. That's right I went there and I brought it" Gabriella said flipping her hair.

"What do you mean if it wasn't for you. Troy told me that me loved me, and that he broke up with you at the after party" she said confused.

"I drugged Troy, so he would have sex with me. Everytime I asked him if he wanted to he said no because he wanted to remember his first time and I guess he would. He will think back on the time he did it with a slut!"

"Excuse me, but he lied to you me and him did it how many times before you came into the picture. So if I was you I wouldn't talk if I didn't know anything." She walked out of the bathroom with Kelsi and Martha.

"Your soft. Really really soft, she is your best friend and you have to say all that shit just because of Troy. Wow go get a life and new friends cause we all ain't going too be your fucking friends. You call Sharpay the slut, well she isn't a whore who is trying to make her ex-boyfriend jealous with her best friend's brother. I swear if you hurt him everybody is going to hate you. Oh and don't think you can come and talk to us, and don't brother to come and sit at our lunch table" Taylor walked out, Gabriella started to cry.

_I just lost my best friend because of I'm not over my ex-boyfriend, maybe Taylor is right, maybe I am a whore. Maybe I should find new friends to hang out with. Maybe I should stay away far from them, maybe I should say sorry to her.Wait I can't cause then Taylor will think that I'm just faking it and that I don't want to be her friend, that I'm just using her._ Gabriella thought to herself.

"Shar,babe! I'm going to go but I want you to remember that no matter what happens I'm doing this for you and that I won't let them take you away for me" Troy said kissing her then ran too his hummer.Sharpay just started to cry.

_Should I go tell Troy the truth,ask him how much he loves me, and tell him how much he means to me. I really do think that he loves me cause if he didn't he wouldn't have said that to me._ Sharpay thought to herself.

"Taylor can you give me a ride to wherever they are going? I need to tell Troy something important!"

"Sure lets go" she said as they started to ran to her car.All four of them drove off after Troy.

When they were about to start the fight, all of them stopped and saw a car driving up. All the bloodz were smiling because they thought that the people who just came were more bloodz to help them. Sharpay stepped out of the car.

"WTF is blonde doing here. She is useless, she can't do nothing!"

"Says you! You don't fucking know shit so shut your fucking mouth and go fuck your boyz."

"Watch it blonde! I'll kill your b so next time you say something I will kill both of you!" one of the bloodz said as the others held him back. Troy looked back and saw Sharpay and was confused because he didn't think that she would come there.

"Babe,what are you doing here?" Troy said walking to her. "I have to tell you something Troy. I love you, I'm nothing without you. I need you here beside me, and if you die, I will die. Troy, I want to be the one you marry, the one who has your kids, I want to be here when you are sick, I want to be the one you first think about, I want to wake up beside you knowing that you still love me, and I want to die next beside you!" she said hugging him then he kissed him.

"Shar, nothing is going to happen to me! You know that but you are to scaried for me you start believing people and what they say!"

"Troy, answer me this please. Do you really love me or are you just saying that you do because I have a great body?" she asked him.

"Sharpay Emma Evans, I love you because you are you! I don't care what you look like as long as your mine! Who told you this?" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"Gabriella told me that if it wasn't for her that we wouldn't be together, because she drugged you so you would do it with her but instead you did it with me. She also said that you told her that you didn't have sex because you wanted to wait for the right person"she said holding him.

"Pay,you know that we did it before she came, and I liked you way before, you can ask Chad and all of them. I just couldn't tell you cause I thought that you were going too make fun of me. Shar, I love you and nothing in this world can change it. I want to be the one you marry too, I want you to have my kids, I want to wake up in the morning beside you knowing that you still love me, I want to be by you when something happens, and if someone does something to you I will be there telling them off or hurting them. Sharpay Emma Evans, I want you to listen to me! I love you and I would die for you!" Troy said kissing her.

She smiled at him, he told her that she couldn't stay because she was going to get hurt. So all the girls left, when they got to East High there was four other girls pushing Gabriella around and hitting her. Sharpay came and took Gabriella and both of them said they were sorry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bloodz girlfriends were watching Sharpay and Troy talk. They got pissed off at her because of what she said to the one of the girl's boyfriends.

"That fucking whore is going to go down. Come on girls we are going to East high." she said pissed off.

They saw Gabriella, she was talking to Jane (one of the cheerleaders).

"I know that Sharpay is dating Troy and that she is mad at me, but if I could go back in time I would have stopped myself from saying that to her. She is my best friend and I'm not using her brother to make Troy jealous, I really like Ryan. He is sweet and he knows how to treat a lady" she said when the four bloodz girls came over and said, "Is this Sharpay girl is blonde right? and your one of her best friends right?" she said smiling evily at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When Sharpay and them arrived_

"To bad we don't care! Ohh and don't talk to my boyfriend like that" the leader's girlfriend said (her name is Alex).

"I will talk to who I want to talk to and I can talk the way I want to talk! Yoir not my fucking mom" Sharpay said punching Alex and pulling her hair. Alex's friends started to fight with Gabriella,Taylor, and Kelsi (they were scaried of martha).

Alex pulled Sharpay's hair, Sharpay started to digg her nails into Alex's skin. Alex punch Sharpay but she missed, Sharpay punched Alex in the stomach and Alex fell to the floor. Sharpay started to kick at her, Alex started to cough out blood. Luckly Troy came and pulled Sharpay away from Alex.

"Lets go before she kills us" Alex said running too her car.

"Thats right bitch walk away. Red is your colour of lip now, mess with me and I will kill you! Go, go too her your fucking ugly boyfriend" Sharpay said as Troy let her go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy walked back, pulled out his gun and said, "Stay away for my girlfriend and if you don't I'm going to fucking blow your head off with my gun! Got it, you fucking shitface?" Troy said pissed off.

"Yes, got it. Stay away from your girlfriend and I don't get hurt" the bloodz captian said really scaried because he _**NEVER **_ heard Troy say that the whole time they were fighting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When Troy and them came_

"Shar, what happened? I never saw you like this, what did she say to you?" Troy said with a shocked face.

"She was telling me what to fucking do. She told me not to talk to her boyfriend like I did. Remember when I went to go talk to you, I think she heard me and ya" Sharpay said walking over to her car because school just finshed.

Martha had to go and get her school stuff, when Johnny (the guy who liks her) came and started to talk to her.

"Umm..So anyways Martha, want to go out-" he was about to ask.

"Ya sorry, but I don't go out with fat people, and I also don't talk to them" she said laughing.

"What the fuck you are fat and your telling me that you don't fucking talk to fat people" he said kissing his teeth.

Gabriella heard the whole convosertion, she saw Martha walking away laughing. "Martha, why did you say no?" Gabriella asked being confused.

"Because I don't talk to fat people and I also don't go out with them" Martha said laughing again.

"You know what I find that is funny it that the only guy who will **EVER ** like you asked you out and you said that you don't talk or go out with fat people but yet your fat, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but its true!"

"But I'm not fat I'm skinny"

"No your not you think you are but your not" Gabriella said walking away.

_Maybe she is right, maybe he is the only guy that will like me!_ Martha thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4 Half Sister

_**Chapter 4: The Half-Sister**_

Troy looked at Sharpay and wicked, he took out his cell phone and sent her a text message.

**Bolton14:**

**so wat u doin after skool**

**PinkPrincess:**

**um...srry troy im goin to pratice for drama...since gabi is w/ ry he doesnt want too anymore so i have too find another partner nd since yur my bf nd would do anythin for me can yu plz do this one thin for me D**

**Bolton14:**

**sure ill help yu... is it rite after this class?**

**PinkPrincess:**

**lol yes it is**

She looked at him and started to giggled, Troy just wicked at her. **Ring!Ring!**_The bell rang and school was over._

As Sharpay and Troy entered the gym, Troy jumped on the stage.

"Ok Troy, here is the song we need to pratice" she said passing him a sheet of paper.

"Ok...Some day my prince will come" Troy said confused. "Are you sure this is a song, cause it just sounds like a play."

"Yes, Troy it is a song. Now we can. We need this for the play, and your playing my prince" she said kissing him.

They began to sing:

(talks)_Someday I will find my prince  
He may be far away  
But I know he will come  
Someday_

(sings)_Prince of my dreams  
Far away  
To call my own  
Someday  
Prince of my dreams  
Far away  
To call my own  
Someday_

_Someday my prince will come  
Someday I'll find a love  
And how thrilling that moment will be  
When the prince of my dreams comes to me_

_Sharpay: __He'll whisper I love you_ Troy: I love you  
_Sharpay: __And steal a kiss or two_ Troy: Just one kiss

_Though he may be far away  
I will find my love someday  
Someday we'll say and do  
The things we've been longing to  
And I'll know him the moment we meet  
For my heart will start skipping a beat  
Someday when my dreams come true _

Somewhere waiting for me  
There's someone I'm longing to see  
Someone I can't help but adore  
Who will thrill me for ever more?

Someday we'll say and do

_The things we've been longing to  
And I'll know him the moment we meet  
For my heart will start skipping a beat  
Someday when my dreams come true_

_Sharpay:__ Someday my prince will come_ Troy: Someday my princess will come  
_Sharpay:__ And I will find my love_ Troy:And I will find my love  
_Sharpay:__ And I'll know it the moment we meet _Troy:The moment we meet  
  
_Prince of my dreams  
Far away  
To call my own  
Someday  
Prince of my dreams  
Far away  
To call my own  
Someday_

_Prince of my dreams  
Far away  
To call my own  
Someday_  
_Sharpay:__ Prince of my dreams_ Troy:Prince of your dreams  
_Sharpay:__ Far away_ Troy:Far away  
_Sharpay:__ To call my own_ Troy:To call your own  
_Sharpay:__ Someday_ Troy:Someday

_Sharpay:__ Prince of my dreams_ Troy:Prince of your dreams  
_Sharpay:__ Far away_ Troy:Far away  
_Sharpay:__ To call my own_ Troy:To call your own  
_Sharpay:__ Someday_ Troy:My dreams will come true  
_Sharpay:__ Prince of my dreams_ Troy:Prince of your dreams  
_Sharpay:__ Far away_ Troy:Far away  
_Sharpay: __To call my own_ Troy:Call your own  
_Someday_

_Next day of school_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Sharpay started to scream as everybody holding their ears.

Troy ran to her and asked, "Shar, whats wrong?"

"We have a new kid, and her name is Eliza Delacruz . She was my best friend from pre-school. We still talk talk on msn but we never seen each other since pre-school. She told me that she likes basketball,soccer,tennis,shopping, and singing. She is kinda like me without the sports" she said smiling.

As long haired brunette girl bumped into her, "Watch where you are going,blonde"

"Who do you think you are bumping into my girlfriend?" Troy said pissed off.

"I think I am Eliza Delacruz!"

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Eliza,do you remember me? I'm Sharpay Evans,from pre-school"

"Oh my God Sharpay your so pretty"

"I know" she said smiling. "This is my boyfriend Troy Bolton.Captain of the basketball team,prom king,and a straight 'A' student" she said kissing him.

"Hi Troy,I'm Eliza" she said shaking his hand.

**RING!RING! **"Looks like it is time for class.What class do you have now?"Sharpay asked looking at Eliza's schdeule.

"Umm...gym.Where is that?"Eliza said looking for it.

"Just come with us.We havegym now too" she said walking to gym.

When gym was over,they went to lunch.They got their lunch and sat at their table.

"Guys,this is Eliza Delacruz.She is a new kid to our school.We used to go to pre-school together" Sharpay said introducing her to Chad,Taylor,Kelsi,Gabriella,Jason,Zeke,Martha,Joe,Nick,Johnny,Yankee, Jane,and Roxy (both are cheerleaders w/ sharpay)

They all shocked her hand and started to talk about the prom that was two weeks away.

"We all know who is going to be the prom king and queen" Roxy said nudging and winking at Troy and Sharpay.They smilied and blushed,as they looked at each other.

"Oh,that reminds me I got to get a dress. Does anyone want to come with me?" Sharpay asked as she started eatting her lunch.

"Sure,me and Roxy were going to go tomorrow,but we can go today with you" Jane said.

"Us,too" Taylor said pointing to her and Gabriella.

"Sure,sounds like fun" Eliza said looking at her new friends

_After School_

As Sharpay,Taylor,Gabriella,Roxy,and Jane entered the mall, they saw their boyfriends walking out of a store with shopping bags.The girls were laughing at them,but the guys didnt know they were there.As they walked into Baby Phat (the store),Sharpay saw it.It was long,sink,hot pink, v-neck dress.

"It's perfect!That is the dress I want!" she said pointing at it, while her friends' jaws dropped.

_Meanwhile_

The boys stopped at the cafeteria,and got New York fries.As they sat down they started to talk.

"So, I heard that the bloodz are throwing a jam tomorrow night and I was thinking we should crush it" Chad said with an evil look on his face.

"Sure,but remember guys we have to wear our colours!" Troy said pouring ketchup on his fries.

The girls saw the boys again, and walked over.Sharpay walked over to Troy and gave him a big kiss,then smacked him across the arm.

"You go shopping without me!Smart!" she said sounding mad. "And don't worry I'm not mad at you" she said kissing him again. He smilied at her, when,Eliza's cell phone rang.

_Shorty is a killa but I really want him,and I gotta have him tonight.Shorty heart break-up but it re-_

"Hello? Oh,hi mom.Sure,but let me ask my friend then I'll call you back,bye" Eliza said. "Sharpay,can I sleep at your house? My mom is going out of town and I have to choose between one of my friends or my dad's house.He just moved like a week ago, and my mom is going there to talk to him." she said rolling her eyes.

"Sure,you can,but you have to bring something cute tomorrow because we are gonig to go somewhere tomorrow night" she said taking a sip of Troy's Spirte.

"So I guess your going to come to my house after" Troy said eatting his fries.

"Oh,I can come like around 6 or 7.I don't want to brother you guys."

"No worries,we are going to finsh our project that is due tomorrow.So you in?"

"Umm...Sure,I guess."

Troy,Sharpay,and Eliza got into Troy's car and drove off to his house.Troy unlocked the door,when they walked inside they heard talking._That sounds like...no it can't be she is at my dad's house._Eliza thought to herself.

"Troy is that you?" Chelsea (troy's mom) asked to see who it was.

"Ya it's me."

"Oh,come and meet our guest!"

"Ok,both of you can come with me if you want"

"Ok,we will go with you" Sharpay said happyly.They walked into the living room.

"Troy,this is Michelle Delacruz" Jack (troys dad) said. Eliza's jaw dropped.

"Oh,hi sweetie" Eliza's mom (michelle) said,while she was sitting right there in Troy's house.

"Mom,what are you doing here?Your suppose to be at dad's house!"

"I am at your father's house.Eliza meet your father,Jack Bolton." Troy,Sharpay,and Eliza were shocked.

"How?What?How?" Troy and Eliza said confused.

**Flashback**

Jack looked out of the plane window.He could see the beach sand of Spain.He got to his hotel room,unpacked and headed to the bar.He saw Michelle sitting with her friends and he thought;_She could be the one I could be with for the rest of my life._

She walked over to him, "Do you speak any enligsh?" she asked as she bit the bottom of her lips,and played with her hair.

"Why,yes I do.Would you like a drink?"

"Yes,I would love one"

After a few hours of drinking,both of them were drunk.For some strange reason they started to talk about marriage and Poof! they were married,and he carried her to his hotel room.The next morning they found wedding rings on their fingers,and in bed woth each other.They grew to love each other,until she told him that she was going to have his baby.Then thats when the problems started.They got divioced and he meet Chelsea,and a few months later they got married and had Troy.

**End of Flashback**

"So if he is my dad,then that means Troy is my half-brother" she said trying to get it right.

Her mom nodded her head, Troy and Eliza just looked at each other.

"So all these years you lied to me!" Eliza said as she ran out the door,Sharpay ran after her.When Sharpay got to the park,she saw Eliza by the pond.

"Eliza are you ok?" she said in a soft voice.

"Does it look like I'm ok!My mom lied to me,saying my father lives in Madrid,Spain then he moved here like week ago" she said starting to cry.

"It's ok!I'm sure your mom had a good reason why she didn't tell you" Sharpay said hugging Eliza. Eliza and Sharpay walked back to Troy's house.

"Troy,can you take us to Eliza's house so she can get her stuff? We can finsh our project at my house" Sharpay said.

"Eli-" Michelle said as she got cut off.

"Sure,just let me get my keys" Troy said going to the kitchen to get his keys.

* * *

yea srry if this is late i jus been busy a lot ... nd i couldnt write it  
ohh nd jus too let yu kno martha nd johnny aint datin 


	5. Chapter 5 GoodBye Forever

**Chapter 5: Good-Bye Forever**

_Eliza's POV  
_

As we walked out of my house with all my stuff that I needed until my mom came back. We drove to Sharpay's house, I got a text mesage from my boyfriend from my old school.

**Shorty: yo r u goin 2 come 2 our jam 2morrow?**

**Liza: umm... sure i guess!wat time is it?**

**Shorty: lik at 9 or sumthin... r u in?**

**Liza: yea ... see u later babez**

**Shorty: cya baby 'kiss'**

"Who was that?" Sharpay said with a wink.

"It was ...ah ...me...ah friend from my old school" I said stuttering.

"Oh ya, whats their name?"

"Her name is Alex.She is my best friend from my old school" I said lying but she knew that I was lying. "Oh guys I don't think I going to come with you guys tomorrow night."

"Why not?" Troy said while stopping at a red light.

"Because my friend wants me to hang out with me cause we would never hang out that much when my mom told me that we were moving, so she wants to."

"Ok whatever" Troy said rolling his eyes.

We got to Sharpay's house,Troy parked on the drive way and we got out of the car. Troy grabbed my stuff,while Sharpay was opening the door. We walked into Sharpay's room and helped me unpack.

"Pay,can we work on our project now?" Troy asked sitting on the bed.

"Ya, I'm turning on the computer now" Sharpay said typing in the password.

"Ok" he said kissing her cheek.

They just finished and looked at the clock, it was 11:59 pm. Troy kiss Sharpay and drove off.

"So whatcha want to do?" Sharpay said going in her walk-in closet and got her pajamas.

"Um..do you have any movies?" I asked.

"Ya,what movie?I have Step up 1 and 2, Alvin and the chipmunks,Good luck Chuck,Saw IV,Hairspray,She's the Man,Fools Gold, and One Missed Call. Ry has the rest" she said giggling.

"Wow thats a hard one but I will have to say Step up 2."

"Ok Step up 2 it is" she said taking it out and putting it in the DVD player.

"Lets make popcorn" Sharpay said walking down stairs.

When the finished and we watched the movie.

Next Day

Sharpay was in the shower while I woke up. The tv was on,so I watched a little.

'Now playing' a strange man said 

'An old man at the age of 60 found died' the news reporter said.

'When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me' three guys sang.

Sharpay walked in,she was already dressed and threw her towel and pajamas into the hamper. "Whatcha watching?" she said in a kid voice.

"Nothing,flipping through" I said bored as I could be.

There was a knock on the door,we walked down to see who it was. "Troy" Sharpay said giving him a big hug.

" I got something for you" he said as he gave her a bunch of flowers.

"Aww...Thank you babe" she said kissing him.

We went to the mall , Troy and Sharpay couldn't take their hands off of each other.Time went by so fast, I had to ready get for Tom's jam but had to write in my diary first.

Dear Diary,

This day is going by so fast. I went to the mall with Sharpay and Troy. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Anyway prom is in two more days and I have the perfect dress. It's a black v-neck with pink lace, and the best part is Tom is going to come with me. Well I have to go and get dressed for his party. 

Elisa

I got dressed and walked to Tom's house. It was crazy,everyone from West High was there. I got in and after an hour Tom had to go outside 'for something'. I followed him and I saw Troy,all the guys and their girlfriends.

"What are you doing here,Bolton?" Tom said walking up to him.

"Oh you know we are here for the party. I hear it sucks" he said laughing.

Tom pulled out a knife and I just yelled inside. He was going to hurt/kill my brother.

"STOP!" I said running to all of them.

"Eliza what are you doing here?"

"Babe go inside" Tom said pushing me.

"Babe?Don't tell me your dating my sister"

"Sister? Oh this is your sister eh! Why didn't you tell me that Bolton is your brother" he said pissed off.

"Cause this would happen, you will hurt him and he will hurt you" I said crying. Tom hugged me, "I'm not mad, just next time tell me." He said kissing me and everybody walked away.

At 3 am he drove me home and I walked to Sharpay's house. I rang the door bell,she opened the door and shook her head at me. Ryan told me to come in and everybody was talking.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were dating Tom?" Troy said mad.

"Troy come do-" Sharpay said being cut off.

"I didn't think it was important! And so what if I'm dating Tom. He is nice and sweet unlike you!" I said pushing him onto the couch.

"Everybody calm down!" Ryan yelled.

Chad switched the topic, "So much for crushing that jam" he said laughing. "We could have done better,tho."

"Shar, can I stay here to night?" 

"Sure Troy,you can stay but you don't need to ask me" she said laughing.

"Gabi, can I stay with you for the weekend?"

"Sure Liza if you want, but you better hurry and get your stuff cause I'm going to leave." I ran upstairs and got some of my clothes and put them in my bag. I couldn't stand beening here Troy, he was being an fucking asshole. We got into the car and drove off, it was silence.

"So why didn't you tell Troy about Tom?" Gabriella said breaking the silence.

"Cause I know both of them and what they can do. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt" I said looking at the window.

"Oh, well if I was you I would have done the same thing" she said smiling.

"Thanks Gabi, your the best."

We got to her house,it wasn't that big but it would do. I told her everything about me and Tom. He was the perfect boyfriend for me. He would do anything I asked him to do. After, we went to bed but I had to write in my diary.

Dear Diary,

Today was the worst day **never!** My brother and boyfriend found out that I was with both of them. Tom got a little mad and Troy is still mad. I don't kno whta to do, Ryan and Gabriella are the only ones supporting me. I won't be suprized if nobody talks to me tomorrow. Well I'm going too go to sleep.Bye!

Elisa

Beep!Beep!Beep!I woke up at the sound of the alarm clock. I got dressed and walked to the kitchen where Gabriella was. "I made pancakes" she said placing them down on the table.

"It smells good." I sat at the table and started to eat, but the door bell rang.I walked over to get it, I opened the door to see who it was and I wasn't suprized to see Ryan.

"Hi Liza,where is Gabi?"

"Kitchen" I said walking back.

We got to school and I went to my locker. I opened my locker and a note fell out.

Eliza meet me in the gym as soon as you get this note!

I knew that is was Troy who wants to talk to me, I knew that I didn't want to talk to him but I had to tell him everything at least.I walked to see Troy and Sharpay standing in the middle of the gym. I was going to walk out but Chad and Taylor shut the door and blocked it soI wouldn't get out.

"Sis wait!We need to talk to you" he said walking towards me.

"About what? Fine the reason I didn't tell you is cause I knew that you two would hurt each other or hurt me! I don't need to tell you inch by inch of my life. So what if your my brother, do you tell me stuff about your life? NO!" I said crying.Sharpay walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to date him. He cheats on every girl!"

"Well not me!"

"Whatever!Are we cool now?"

"Whatever! I don't care" I ran out and slammed the door behind me.

I ran to the washroom and cried even harder. I couldn't even think now because of him.Tom has been on my mind non-stop and even what Troy just said.This was getting out of hand. I texted Tom so many times and he doesn't texted back, I had to forget this and think about prom which was tomorrow night.

"Eliza please don't cry!Troy just doesn't want people to hurt you,he loves you."

"Your suppose to say that because he is your boyfriend,Sharpay.I didn't want anyone to get hurt but it turns out that I was wrong.I'm the one who is getting hurt.Troy is being an ass and Tom isn't talking to me" I cried even harder than before.Sharpay hugged me while Gabriella,Taylor,and Kelsi came in and hugged me. Martha and I didn't get along so well,I would always say shit to her face.

**Next Day**

It was the day of the prom and they let us out early so we can get ready.

"Troy remember to come and get us at 7" Sharpay said as they started to make-out.

"Eww!Not in front of us" Chad said hands over eyes.

"You do it in front of us so shut up!"

Sharpay walked away linking arms with me.We walked to her car and drove off.

When we got to her house and got our hands,hair,and make-up done.Then we put on our dresses,it was 6:30,so by the time Troy came we could leave.Tom was going to meet me in front of the school doors.Troy got here on time with a limo,inside the limo everybody was there.It had drinks,food,anf even a television.We got there and I didn't see Tom anywhere.I waited for 20minutes and he wasn't here.

"Liza what are you doing out there?" a voice said as it came out of nowhere.

"Tom you idoit,where were you?"

"Inside and you?"

"Out here waiting for you this whole time!"

"Sorry,I saw your friends so I went in."

"Whatever lets go."

We walked in and everybody was staring at us.We walked to the dance floor.Troy bumped into Tom by accident.

"What's your problem Bolton?"

"Your my problem!"

"Let's go you and me right now" Tom said throwing a punch.

Troy's elbow hit Tom in the head,his nose started to bleed.Tom pulled out a knife. "What not so tough now Bolton? Didn't think so."

"Put the knife down." Tom grabbed him and held the knife to his neck.

"You don;t want to do that" tears ran down my cheek, I wanted to move but I couldn't . I was stiff,it was really hard for me to move,and I didn't know why.Nothing came to to mind,I cried harder.

"OWW!" then the blae went in the shoulder.

"ELIZA!ELIZA!Listen to me.whatever you do,don't move!" The blood was rushing out of my shoulder,it hurt so much.

"Someone call 911!Now!My sister is dying" Troy said with tears in his eyes.

In the background I heard people screaming.I could also hear Sharpay screaming as she was crying.

"Troy,I'm sorry for everything that happened.I didn't want it to turn out the way it did."

"It's ok.You have to stay with us."

Dear Diary,

This may be the last entry I might write. I see a bright light,and at the end of it is someone calling my name.Grandma,I'm calling out and every step I take the more I see her.

"Come sweetie" she keeps repeating to me.

She is the only person who understands me,I hear Troy telling me to stay away from the light but I don't want to beacause the there is less pain . I'm at the end of the light and grandma is telling me I have to choose 1.Her and no more pain or 2. Family and Friends with more pain . She is the only person who gets me and that is my choice.

Good-Bye Forever,

Elisa

Walking hand in hand with grandma made me happy again,like I felt as if I was a kid again.And I would rest until everybody is happy again.

R.I.P

Eliza Delacruz

1992-2008

_'May she rest in place were ever she is'_


	6. Chapter 6:A Baby?

**Chapter 6: A Baby?**

Sharpay woke up to see Troy beside her,and she could tell that he was crying a lot.She couldn't blame him,his half-sister died because her boyfriend stabbed her in the shoulder.She kissed him and walked into the washroom,got into the shower to wash herself off.She got out and didn't see Troy on the bed.

_He must had gone to get something to eat,_she thought to herself.While she was changing she saw Troy at the door frame and jumped.

"Holy Troy,you scaried me!"

"Sorry.I didn't mean it," he walked to her and gave her the most passoniate kiss that they ever had in a while.

She kissed back,he brought her to the bed without breaking their lips off.His hands slinding down her waist,as she took off his shirt.He started kissing her neck,nibbling at it.She loved it,she felt sorry for him.He unhooked her bra and started to rub one while nibbling at the other.While he was doing that she was working on his pajama pants.She looked into his ocean blue eyes and could see the hurt in him.He took off her thong and entered her.He took it slow,as she rocked her hips along with him.

"Troy!Faster!" she yelled and he did.

"Shar, I love you!" he said.

He got off her and she moved down to him.She took him into her mouth and started to tease him,then she just took the whole thing.When she was done, he wrapped her in one arm and his free hand rubbing her cheek.

Next Day

Troy sat up and was staring at Sharpay.She flew out of ed and into the washroom.

"Shar,are you ok?" he said holding her hair back for her.

"Troy?When we were going at it,did we use protection?" she said staring at him.His face dropped as he as he remembered.

"Shar,please don't tell me that your .. your pregnant?"

"Bolton" she didn't use his last name unless she was serious. "Did we or not?"

"I'm so sorry Sharpay" he said looking at her. "No we didn't."

"Umm.. Troy,I can't be a mom now!I know we had fun with Zac,but Troy people are going too say things!" she said crying.

"Shar,what are we going to do?"

"The one thing that I need to.I'm going to have an abortion!"

"No Shar, if you really love me then you'd keep our baby. Who cares if people talk, they don't know the real story." She just sit there looking at the floor.

srry for takin so long too put this up but i jus waz too lazy too type it outP srry


	7. Chapter 7:Why? Part1

**Chapter 7: Why?Part 1**

As I laid in my bed I started to think about what happened last night.

_"Stop!Leave her alone!Dad stop!" I yelled as he just kept hitting my mother across the face._

_"This has nothing to do with you!Go to your room now!" He said still slapping her._

_I looked over to my mother,tears running down her cheeks.Her face bleeding everytime his hand hit her face.She gave me a look telling me to go to my room._

This happened everynight,if it isn't me it's my mother.He brought both of us pain.We couldn't leave,he would just come after us and ruin it even more.

_As I shut my door,it opened a few minutes later.Next thing I know my hand is on my face holding the pain on my cheek.I crawled over to my bathroom door._

_"You bitch!Did I tell you to move?" He slapped me again._

_"Leave me alone,please!" I asked crying my eyes out even more then the other days._

_"Shut up and do as I say or your mother will get it even more!"_

_"No!Please leave her alone,she didn't do anything!" I knew what he wanted,but I just couldn't do it anymore._

_He started to laugh. "She had you and ruined my life!"_

_He slapped me again.Pulled my skirt up and unzipped his pants.He thrusted into me,harder and harder.He would plant kisses on my stomach as he moved my shirt up more and more._

_"Call your mother!Now!" He said slapping me._

_"Mom?Mom!" I called out,she walked into my bedroom._

_"Get in the corner now!" He said slapping my mother. "Now your going to watch me have sex with our young little daughter here.And she is going to tell me how much she loves me!How much do you love me baby?"_

_I didn't answer, because I didn't love him.Not one bit._

_"Answer me!" He said thrusting harder then he ever did before,causing more pain._

_"I love you more than the whole world."_

_"Who?What did I tell you to call me?Repeat it!" He slapped me._

_"I love you more than the whole world my master." I closed my eyes._

_"Aww..Now what do you love more?"_

_"I love you master!" He thrusted more and more. This nightmare wouldn't stop._

I opened my eyes.Good it wasn't happening,well at else now it wasn't happening.The door slammed shut, I jumped when I heard footsteps walking up the stairs.I ran to my closet,and saw my door open.

"Aw my loving sweetheart!Where are you?" He said looking under the bed.I could see everything happening.My closet door opened and pain came to my cheek.

"Did you think you could hide from me?"

"No master!" Tears fell down my cheek.More pain came to my cheek.

He took off my shirt and unzipped my pants.He started to thrust and thrust.He just kept going and going on and on.

"Who do you love?" He wanted me to answer again.

"You, I love you!" He kissed me harder.

"Good!" He whispered something in my ear. "Say it!Say it now!" He stopped and took himself out of me.

"I want you inside of me!But this time harder!" So he did.

I woke up to him at my side.Looking at me,and then went on top of me again.Put himself in me again,and thrusted.

"Do you like that babe?Huh?" I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at him.The phone rang, _Good!Saved by the phone! _I thought.

My mother called me, "Gabriella, Ryan wants to speak with you!"

"Who is he?" My father asked me.  
"My boyfriend!" I answered looking away.

"Dump him! I'm your new boyfriend!I don't want you seeing other boys, thinking about other boys and if you think your going to leave me,I will kill you!" He said hitting my head againest the wall.

"Okay!" I ran to the phone. "Hello Ryan?Yeah. Umm.. well I don't think I could go with you later" My father was behind me,kissing my neck. "Well,I'm kind of busy.Um.. Ryan,I kind of have something to tell you.I think we should see other people." I could only see Ryan's face, I knew he really liked me and I liked him to.But I had to do this for me and my mom.

"I'm really sorry Ryan.It's just that. No! I don't hate you! Don't ever think that, I just want to be friends and nothing more.I'm sorry,can we talk about this later?I have to get ready for school.Okay,bye."

"Good.Now baby, I'm going to be picking you up after school,I hope you don't mind?Good!" He kiss me, I just hated that I had to break up with Ryan. I really loved him, but I'm being forced to love him now.

He dropped me off at school. "Bye!Wait are you missing something?" I ran over and grabbed my bag.

"Oh what would I do without my bag?"

"I meant a kiss!" He said.

"Oh yeah." I rolled my eyes. He kiss me, I could feel his tongue try to get into my mouth.I didn't want to open it but I had to. Next thing I know he is in my mouth. The bell rang.

"I have to go!"

"I will see you after school baby" He said winking at me.

I caught up with Taylor.

"Who was that you were just with?And does Ryan know?"

"Um.. That is my new boyfriend.Goes to a different High School!"

"What about Ryan?"

"Broke up with him" I had a tear running down my cheek.

"What?Sharpay is going to kill you!She let you got out with Ryan,only cause you told her that you really do like him and how this?"

"I know,I wish I could tell you but I can't."

"Are your parents making you go out with that guy?"

"Something like that." We walked inside and went to our lockers.

During lunch Sharpay and Troy walked up to us. Sharpay (who is 9 months pregnant) walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"So I hear you dumped my brother?" She said while Troy was helping her sit down.

"Umm..Yeah my parents don't want me to date him anymore.And don't ask why, they loved him but then today I woke up and they are like 'I want you to break up with Ryan!' and we had this fight about me and him dating and not dating!"

"Whatever!Gabbi,I let you date him then two years later he broke his heart?No that's not how it works.I let you have him and you have him but you don't broke up with like you did."

I just got out of my last class,I got my books and sat in the front with Taylor and Ryan (who we are 'just friends'/going out behind my father's back) talking about how Sharpay and Troy being great parents,and school.

"Well there's my ride!Bye guys!" I ran off to him.He opened the window.

"Hey babe!Are those your friends?"

"Yeah" I rolled my eyes, "That's Taylor and Jake (who she said she was going to call him that in front of him)!"

"Hi Taylor and Jake!It is nice to meet you.Well babe we can't keep your parents waiting!" I got into the car and we drove off.

Pain came to my cheek. "Jake,eh?You properly like him don't you?"

"N-no Jake he is,he is gay.Yeah he is gay!" That was close,I couldn't blow Ryan's cover.


	8. Chapter 7:Why? part 2

**Why? Part 2**

_She couldn't do anything.He would hurt her everyday, well that is if she did what he ask.He was the guy in your dreams who would always ruin everything.The ones you love the most,what you wanted to be or do in life,etc.You would see her in the school halls trying to hide her face but did a bad job trying to,in the bathrooms crying her eyes out.You think, 'Oh she is just trying to get attention'. But that wasn't the reason.Always had a black eye,that was from him and she ever could hide it..._

As I put the pencil to my side to think,nothing! It was a waste of my time.I would always happen to me and I couldn't think about what would happen next?Well it is only a story,so why write anymore?

I shut off my lights and went to sleep.

_**This couldn't have happened,could it? He might be my father but I couldn't have done it could I ? **_

_**"Mom!! **_**I didn't mean to do it. Really I didn't." I said as the cold blood ran down the knife and warm tears ran down my cheeks.**

**"It's ok sweetie,we are safe now and he will never hurt us again." My mom said wrapping her arms around my shoulders.**

**There was a loud bang, I was shocked to see who it was. There with his eyes opened wide. He was shocked,mouth hanging down like he was goin to yell for help.  
"How? Who? Why?" was all that came from his mouth.**

**"Ry,I-I.." I couldn't say anything something was in my throat.**

**"Your boyfriend? Was that what you were trying to do to me?Huh Gabriella?Huh!!" Tears warmed my cheeks again.**

**"He isn't my boyfriend.He is .." **

I woke up with tears running down my cheeks,my pillow wet from tears. I had to go somewhere,but not here. I went to the park to think. I felt like I was three again,where everything didn't matter to me (school,boys,family) I could just everything that I wanted and nothing or anybody could do anything about it.

"Gabby? Is that you?" I turned around and fell over.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" I said getting up.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!"  
"I just... Well I-I was kinda thinking about what I was going to write about the English paper.You know the story?" It was an quiet,real quiet.

"Oh,I come here everyday to get things off my mind.Like when you broke up with me." He looked away when he said that.  
Did it hurt him that much? I really didn't mean to do it,did I?_Ryan I was forced to break up with you! I LOVE YOU RYAN EVANS! But I have to act like I don't like him like that._

"Did I really hurt you that much? I mean come on Ryan you have to move on,like I did."  
"Gabriella Anne Montez! What the hell is happening to you? You are meaner than Sharpay is or was."  
"You don't know half of my life Ryan! You don't know how much pain I'm going threw! I cry every night because I don't have you anymore and that if we got together again that something bad is going to happen to you!"

"What do you mean? D-Does your boyfriend hit you? Is that why you have all these bruises,and black eyes?" I looked away trying to hide that tears.

"Ryan I just can't say, but if I could then I would!"  
"Gabriella,you can tell me anything anytime! Just please, I don't want to know that you are hurt because of some other guy! Like your boyfriend!"  
"He isn't my boyfriend! I hate him and he will never get the love that I have for you! And I just can't do anything about it now!"  
"Then who is he Gabriella? Your best friend?"  
"My father! My damn father!" There was the look that I saw in my dream. His face whiter than snow,his eyes black and wide,his mouth shaped as an 'o'. "Yes my father,he abuses me and my mom.He also rapes me! He told me to dump you so that he could be with me!Are you happy? My life is fucked up because of him!"

"Gabriella,I didn't know. Why don't you go to the police? They can help you and your mom."

_**World's spinning 'round  
There's no sign of slowing down  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath  
People change and promises are broken  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open  
Don't forget to take a breath **__**  
**_"Do you not just hear me?! He will hurt us,worst kill us!" Tears just ran down more and more. He grabbed my hand and started to walk.

"What are you doing?"  
"I am helping you! You and your mother can hide out at our house so he can't hurt you guys." I just nodded my head with tears running down.

I whispered to him,not sure if he could hear me, "Thank you Ryan.I love you,and always will."

_As she just stood there looking into the love of your life's eyes,she could she her future with him. He smiled at her,she just melted in his brown orbs.As she told him about her life,with warm tears in her eyes, he offered to help her.She appected his offer and knew she could trust him.As they went to the police station and told the police man about what happened to her,her mother, and her sister.Her little sister was not going to beaten everyday because her older sister didn't do what asked.As they put her father away for life she could feel her whole life as safe now.And she was going to be with her boyfriend again.  
THE END!_

I looked at Ryan as I finished writing my story. I knew that it would reach out to those who get abused and raped by their own father.

"Done" I smiled at him and kissed him. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that."

_**Yells and abuses,leaves her with some bruises**_

_**Teachers ask questions,she's makin' up excuses**_

_**Bleedin' on the inside,cryin' on the out**_

Songs: Take a breath -Jonas Brothers  
Runaway Love - Ludacris ftin Mary J. Blige

hope you enjoyed it ... review


	9. Chapter 8:Magic

**Chapter 7: Magic**

Sharpay's POV

I was just waiting for the baby to just come out of me. It was killing my back, making me fatter than Martha but at the same time it made me happy.

"Troy, I feel like a peanut butter sandwich." I said looking up at him and giving him a smile.

"Your lucky your pregnant, cause if you weren't I wouldn't be doing this." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you. You're so caring for me." He knew that it was the hormones talking. He sat down and started rubbing my feet. Then at that very moment, I felt something warm leak down my legs.

"Babe, if you had to go you could have said something." He said laughing.

"Um...T-Troy, that was my water." I was shocked, this baby was coming.

"But you didn't have a wat-" He looked at me again. "We are going to have the baby today?" I nodded. He jumped up and got my stuff. I was already out the door going to the car.

", ya we are going to the is going to have the baby." He hung the phone up and started the car.

I pulled on the collar of his shirt. "Troy, if you don't get me to the hospital now, I'm going to kill you for creating this thing inside of me!"

He drove fast, and got stopped by the cops a couple of times. The place was full; we walked up to the lady on the other side of the counter.

"My girlfriend is going to have my baby now!" Troy said.

"Sorry sir but you have to fill this in." She said giving him a clipboard.

"Oh My God! Can we do this later! I'm going to have a baby!" I said really pissed off.

"I'm sorry but you have to fi-" I cut her off.

"I don't give a fuck! You get me a room and I don't sue your ass!" This was it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!Troy, it hurts!!" I grabbed it and I could tell I was hurting him. He dropped to the floor.

"Ok, we need a doctor over here! This girl is going to have a baby!" The lady said and put me in a wheelchair.

"Push, a little more. Almost there." I heard crying and looked up. "It's a girl."

"She is beautiful." I felt the tears swell my eyes.

"Shar, what are we going to name her?" I forgot about names.

"Um...What about Kateleen?"

"Ya, I like it." He said smiling at me.

They took her away from us. They told us that in two days we can leave, and that they need to do tests on both me and Kateleen.

Two days later...

"Home at last!" I said going up to my room wit Kateleen.

"Pay, do you have to go all the way up there?" Troy was tired. He stayed with me without even sleeping.

"Please Troy, Kateleen is sleeping." I gave him the puppy eyes.

"Fine but I'm sleeping to!" Both his and my parents were ok with Troy living with us still hadn't told Ryan, so when he found out he would flip. Ryan was ok with Troy but he would flip because no one told him. As Troy fell asleep, I watched him. His brown shaggy hair was a mess! I kissed him and watched some TV.

I fell asleep to, but was awaked to the sound of Troy's voice.

"Shar, Shar? Sharpay get up!" He shook me and I woke up.

"Kateleen, she needs something."

"Troy, couldn't you do it? I was sleeping." I gave him puppy eyes again.

"What if she needed to be feed?"

"Then you could have done it, just lift my shirt up and let her suck." I rolled my eyes. "Plus, I was dreaming about your body." I winked at him. I got up and walked over to Kateleen's room, she needed to be changed.

"Oh really," He walked behind me while I was changing her. "Then why don't we continue this dream in our room?" He said kissing my neck.

"Troy, not in front of her!" I said placing her down. I walked to mine and his room and waited for him to come. When he came I kissed him.

"I thought you were tired."He laughed.

"Shut up and kiss me, Troy." He continued too kiss me.

"Troy, Shar? Go to sleep!" Ryan said in a very tired voice. "We have school." I forgot about school.

"Your brothers right, maybe tomorrow!" I laughed at him.


End file.
